Animaniacs (1993)
Steven Spielberg Presents Animaniacs is an American animated television series, distributed by Warner Bros. Television and produced by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. The series aired between September 13, 1993 and July 14, 1998, consisting of 99 episodes. Starring The Voices Of 'Main Cast' *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner 'Secondary Cast' *Chick Vennera - Pesto *Frank Welker - Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Ralph, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz *John Mariano - Bobby *Julie Brown - Minerva Mink *Laura Mooney - Katie Ka-Boom *Mary Gross - Katie's Mom *Maurice LaMarche - Squit, The Brain *Nancy Cartwright - Mindy *Nathan Ruegger - Skippy Squirrel *Rob Paulsen - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Tom Bodett - The Announcer *Tress MacNeille - Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo *and Bernadette Peters as Rita 'Minor Cast' *Adam West - Spruce (ep93) *Adrienne Alexander - Dr. Phrankenstein (ep29) *Andrea Romano - Director (ep52), Director's Voice (ep84) *Arte Johnson - Delivery Guy (ep92), Newt (ep54), Wiener Dog (ep80) *Avery Schreiber - Beanie the Bison *Barry Dennen - Czar (ep18) *Ben Stein - Pip Pumphandle (ep32) *Bernadette Peters - Cheshire Cat (ep90) *Billy West - Eggbert (ep95) *Bob Ito - Mr. Kato (ep5) *Bobbie Page - Singer#3 (ep95) *Brian Cummings - Announcer (ep58) *Brian George - Lou (ep97) *Brian Mitchell - Noodles (ep12) *Brianne Lepon - Singer (ep49) *Buddy Hackett - CEO (ep97) *Carol Lombard - Singer (ep49) *Chasen Greig - Nephew (ep40) *Chick Vennera - Joe P. (ep5) *Christopher Guest - Umlatt (ep10) *Chuck McCann - Eggbert (ep36) *Cody Ruegger - Birdie (ep46), Little Blue Bird (ep79) *Colin Wells - Colin, Randy Beaman's Pal *Corey Burton - Director (ep96), Duke (ep92) *Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff, Singer (ep74) *Dan Castellaneta - Dracula (ep29) *Dave Thomas - King Arthur (ep26) *David Kaufman - Steven Seagull (ep67) *Deanna Oliver - Irma (ep43), Zacky's Mom (ep63) *Desiree Goyette - Googi Goop (ep80) *Dick Button - Dick Button (ep74) *Dorian Harewood - Spike (ep5) *Earl Boen - Zeus (ep76) *Ed Gilbert - Neptune (ep63) *Edward Asner - Vern (ep12) *Elisabeth Moss - Katrina (ep31) *Elizabeth Lamers - Chorus Girl (ep30), Chorus Girl#1 (ep71), Chorus Member#1 (ep94), Singer (ep12), Singer#2 (ep95) *Eric Balfour - Jared *Ernie Anderson - Announcer (ep22), Narrator (ep33) *Frank Welker - Ahab (ep28), Announcer (ep81), Bond (ep87), C.E.O., Dad (ep55), Frog (ep30), Mr. President (ep9), Narrator, Quacky Duck (ep83), The Moth (ep24), Walter Wolf (ep16) *Gabriel Luque - Pipsqueak (ep68) *Gail Matthius - Candie Chipmunk (ep27), Lana, Phoebe (ep93), Rena Rat (ep83), Sabina's Mom (ep50), Singer (ep68), Sweet Polly Dognose (ep91), Yee Haw Gal (ep34) *George DiCenzo - Commandant (ep31) *George Dzundza - Bloski (ep22) *Greg Burson - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn (ep65), Tweety (ep65), Yosemite Sam (ep65) *Harry Andronis - Engineer (ep52) *Harry Shearer - Ned Flat (ep40) *Hector Elizondo - Stradivarius (ep17) *Ivy Austin - Carloota (ep12) *Jack Burns - Sid the Squid *Jan Rabson - Papa (ep42) *Jane Singer - Princess (ep45) *Jeff Bennett - Baloney, Bobby (Singing; ep67), Burt (ep81), Captain (ep73), Captain Mel (ep3), Charlton, Christopher W. (ep79), Dr. Jeckyl (ep54), Flaxseed (ep8), Floyd (ep98), Hemingway (ep88), John Smith (ep85), Lee (ep28), Mitch, Mr. Crazy Person (ep21), Narrator (ep45), Narrator (ep84), Sherlock Holmes (ep72), Singer (ep12), Singer (ep51), Snake (ep22), The Butler (ep93), The Colonel (ep37), The King (ep36), The Troll (ep66), Thunderdogg (ep91), Tristesse (ep11), Very Arch Bishop (ep10), Weed Memlo (ep65), Woodpeckerman (ep83) *Jeff McCarthy - Michigan J. Frog (ep86) *Jess Harnell - Walter Wolf *Jim Cummings - Announcer (ep88), Attila (ep81), Boone (ep51), Buddy (ep65), Calhoun Capybara (ep91), Camenbert (ep11), Fat Space Bug (ep32), Happy Bob (ep43), King#1 (ep49), Moon (ep80), Narrator, Otto (ep56), Ring Announcer (ep69), Rock Singers (ep59), Singer (ep74), Tazmanian Devil (ep84), Toe (ep15), Tweedle Dumb (ep90) *Joe Leahy - Announcer (ep9) *John Glover - Rasputin (ep18) *John Ingle - Judge (ep14) *John Mariano - Danny P. (ep5), Gagnort (ep26), Guenther (ep65), Longfellow (ep75), Star (ep47) *John McCann - Stephen (ep45) *John Rhys-Davies - Tympannini (ep7) *John Roarke - Floyd (ep37) *Jon Bauman - Singer *Jonathan Mack - Domino (ep71) *Jonathan Winters - Stinkbomb (ep58) *Julia Kato - Miss Tanaka (ep5) *Julie Bernstein - Caroler#4 (ep97), Chorus Girl#2 (ep71), Chorus Member#2 (ep94), Singer (ep8), Singer#1 (ep95), Singing Mother (ep84), Zombie (ep67) *Justin Garms - Tinker *Karen Hartman - Kitty Dukockis (ep11) *Kath Souci - Fifi LaFlume (ep43) *Kenneth Mars - Ludwig van Beethoven (ep17) *Kevin M. Richardson - Almond Rocha (ep97) *Kimberly Fligsten - Singer (ep49) *Lainie Kazan - Molly (ep67) *Larry Cedar - Andy Lloud Webby (ep80) *Lauri Fraser - Reporter (ep58) *Lisa Bradley - Niece (ep40) *Lisa Raggio - Chorus Girl (ep30), Helga (ep49), Kitty Litter (ep11) *Lori Alan - Sharon (ep95) *Luke Ruegger - Bumpo (ep58), Kid#1 (ep40), The Flame, The Little Trailer (ep52) *Maggie Roswell - Princess of Props (ep61) *Malachi Throne - God *Mark Slaughter - Queen Mum (ep45) *Maurice LaMarche - Announcer (ep82), Burps (ep16), Captain (ep32), Conductor (ep89), Doofy (ep83), Eli (ep28), Golfing Doctor (ep64), Hisskill, Howie Turn (ep66), Jack P. (ep5), Mel Gibson, Michelangelo, Miles Standish (ep46), Reporter (ep14), Santa (ep49), Spartacus (ep65), The Burper (ep31), William S. (ep79) *Michael McKean - Jake (ep55), Neivel Nosenest (ep99), Spink (ep10) *Mike Villani - Announcer (ep40) *Nancy Linari - Cat Ballue (ep11), Mother Plotz (ep49) *Nathan Ruegger - Baby Plucky *Neil Ross - Announcer (ep27), Crook (ep61) *Nicholas Guest - Paul (ep31) *Paul Eiding - Miserable Diner (ep11) *Paul Rugg - Einstein (ep2), Freakazoid (ep77), Goyt (ep52), Lon Borax (ep65), Mr. Clown (ep34), Mr. Director, Mrs. Mumphead (ep35), Sy Sykman (ep26), Uncle Albert (ep40) *Peter Hastings - Writer (ep52) *Peter Renaday - Abe Lincoln (ep20), Bailiff (ep45) *Peter Scolari - The Driver (ep66), Wilford Wolf (ep30) *Phil Hartman - Dan Anchorman (ep41) *Phyllis Diller - Suzi Squirrel (ep96) *Quinton Flynn - Joey (ep93) *Ray McLeod - Flavio Hippo (Singing; ep13) *Rebecca Gilchrist - Mabelle (ep88) *Richard Libertini - Wally Llama (ep9) *Rob Paulsen - Dr. George (ep83), Katie's Dad (ep63), Porky Pig (ep65) *Roger Rose - David (ep95) *Ron Perlman - Satan (ep30), Sgt. Sweete (ep37) *Sandi Miller - Chorus Girl#3 (ep71) *Sara Ford - Singer (ep49) *Scott Valentine - Jacobi Myers (ep97) *Sterling Branton - Carumba (ep71) *Steve Bernstein - Caroler#3 (ep97), Chorus Member#3 (ep94) *Stuart Pankin - Ed (ep96) *Tanner King - Bumbie (ep8) *Tom Randle - Pepperoni (ep71) *Tom Ruegger - Producer (ep52) *Tony Jay - Narrator (ep80) *Townsend Coleman - Katzeneisnerman (ep95) *Tress MacNeille - Edith (ep89), Mindy's Mom, Sasha *Valri Blomfield - Mary Hartless, Queenie (ep39) *Vernee Watson-Johnson - Mrs. Jenny (ep83), Robin (ep66) *Wendy Knudsen - Marita Hippo (Singing; ep13), Opera Singer (ep31) *William Katt - Dr. Roma (ep64) Category:Cartoons Category:1993 Cartoons